The light field display technology was developed in the early 20th century, and two representative implementations are: an implementation based on Lenslet array developed by Lippmann in 1908 and another based on Parallax Barriers developed by Ives in 1903. In recent years, with diversified demands of consumer electronic products for display devices, the light field display technology has been applied to different scenarios and devices, for example, 3D displays, wearable devices, vision-correction light field displays and the like. Currently, gradual matching of computing capability, display resolution and light field display technologies of electronic devices with hardware resource requirements provides good support for popularization and application of the light field display technologies.
The light field display technologies can achieve relatively flexible display effects through hardware structures similar to traditional light field display technologies, for example, light field 3D display, light field projection display, light field near-to-eye display on wearable devices, vision correction of light field display, and so on, however, achieving the flexible display characteristic is at the cost of sacrificing display resolution, that is to say, based on the same display pixel condition, spatial resolution of an image displayed with a light field display technology is lower than that of the traditional image, and an issue of how to improve spatial resolution of a light field display image becomes a research hotspot in the industry.